The Revanchist squared
by ssdaisydog
Summary: Female Revan, works with dark and light forces. After his third year at Hogwarts Harry went to a new galaxy and met Revan as a child. They were going to have a happy ending until Malak tried to kill his girl friend. Harry came back and saved her from the Jedi. Malak was slain and they left. This is the story of Revan and the Dark lord's son.
1. Prolog

**AN:** Firstly, I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars and any other subject that comes up in the future. Second My other story is on hold for now If you want me to post another chapter please review. Third. To clear things up because I might not want to say this latter on. Albus was the one who tried to kill Harry and the Marauders were not the good guys. lastly When Revan and Harry went back to Harry's galaxy they turned back into 14 year olds. So I think that is it for now. If you have questions review!

* * *

**Prolog**

Two cloaked figures walked down the street although they got many strange looks they were never questioned. Many wizards and witches surrounded them. They continued until they got to a wand shop. When they got in the man gave them a strange look until The Male of the two removed his hood. The man then treated them with a kind smile.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave the man a kind smile. "My friend here needs a wand. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Needs?" The woman said under her breath. Harry stomped on her foot as a sign to stop while they were ahead.

Ollivander noticed this and chuckled. "You enrolling in Hogwarts this year?" He asked politely as he got out his supplies.

"Yup. She's enrolling in my year." Harry said proudly.

"Where did you go before?" Ollivander asked. Harry cringed because he hadn't thought the kind old man would ask.

Thankfully the woman could think on her feet. "I didn't." He raised his eyebrow at the strange response.

"So this is your first wand right." The woman inclined her head and Harry enthusiastically nodded. "Pick out any materials that call out to you. Now I don't mean catch your eye I mean-"

"I know." She stood still for several moments until she pointed out several materials. Ollivander's eyes went wide and Harry let out a low chuckle. "What?" She asked the laughing teen. Harry only shook his head.

Ollivander picked up the material. "This will be most interesting and will take some time. If there is anything else you need go get it." The two nodded in thanks and gracefully left as Harry pulled his hood up. "Strange child." He mumbled watching them leave. He then looked at the materials. "Well I guess this will be an interesting case."

After the wand shop they next went to the bookstore. "Have fun, anything that looks interesting is yours." The woman gave him a sly smile she loved to read and had already read most of Harry's books. They spent an hour at the shop before got all of the books they needed for their classes and the woman's thirst for knowledge. When they go to the desk the man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. They slowly walked around until they got to a 'pet store'. Harry dragged the woman in and showed her everything. None of the animals called to her.

"Excuse me." Harry said softly to the animal specialist. He again pulled his hood down to show some authority. "I need to see the ones in the back."

"There isn't anything in the back." He said as his eyes glazed over. Harry opened his mouth when his companion pulled him away.

"It doesn't matter what illegal animals are back there, and trust ne they are illegal. It's a nice thought but what ever you think is here it isn't." The specialist was watching them closely now so the woman pulled her companion out of the shop. "Anything else she mumbled." Harry looked at her for a second.

"Nothing that ever has a possibility to happen." The two teens started off towards the wand shop.

When they arrived the wand maker was waiting for them. "One Unicorn hair and Baskalisk blood wand." He said holding it out. The woman slowly raised her had up and grabbed it. The wand maker was disappointed that the hand was gloved. She grabbed it and there was a flash of silver light. The light faded but the wand remained glowing for several seconds.

"Amazing." The woman whispered.

Ollivander smiled. "That wand is the best one I have ever created. Probably because I used this technique." He whispered. Just then the door was flung open and a young man walked in. The woman smiled when she saw they way he walked as if he where royalty. Harry quickly asked Ollivander for the cost as the woman watched the young boy.

"Watch out that's Draco." Harry grumbled. The woman ignored him and gracefully walked over to him.

The woman slowly pulled her hood down as Draco glanced at her curiously. Draco gasped when he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had sparkling violate eyes that where mesmerizing. She also had long black hair and Draco couldn't help but notice that she had the most perfect lips. "Hello Draco." She said in a soft musical voice. "My name is Rea, I believe that we will be attending school together this coming year."

Draco could only nod before she gave him a perfect smile before she pulled her hood up and left. He watched lazily as she was joined by another cloaked person and left. After what seemed like a very short time he slowly pulled himself out of his musings and turned to the famed wand maker. "Who was that?" He whispered to himself. Ollivander let out a chuckled but walked into his back room as he could see Draco already turning back around to chase after her, Forgetting all about what he had came for.

He ran out and looked all around but she was gone. "A new student in my year huh." Draco walked back to where his father was waiting as he made plans of how to get her before Potter.

* * *

AN: This story should be better then my old one next up is Part one Chapter One


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**AN:** As always I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter. I'm not sure what else you want to know at this point but if you have questions review and i will answer in the next chapter because others may have the same question. So here is Chapter One.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I want to go find a friend of mine promise you wont get killed." Harry stood up to leave the train compartment. He chuckled as his friend gave him a dirty glare. "Okay bad wording sorry." She only crossed her arms as Harry pulled his cloak tighter around his body and left. A few minutes left and he told her over the bond that it was hard to get Hermione to fallow him and not Ron.

Rea smirked as in the next second Draco walked past. A few seconds later he walked back and looked into the window of the room. He smiled and walked in.

"Hey its you!" He exclaimed. Rea blushed and looked away. Witch only increased Draco's smile. "You in here alone."

"Uh, no." '_Stupid teenage hormones. I am going to hate being a teenager all over again especially now because boys can hit on me more openly._' She thought.

'_What's wrong?_' Harry asked slightly amused and slightly worried.

'_What? N- nothing I just. Um, take your time_.' She responded quickly. Rea quickly closed the bond.

"Oh really, who?" Draco dropped down into the seat next to her once the door was closed.

"Just an old friend of mine. He went to go find his other friend he wants me to meet." Draco smiled at her as she took off her hood and brushed her hair out of her face. "What about you, where are your friends."

"He shrugged. They aren't really my friends they just hang around for the popularity." He gave her a huge smile. "So I think I will hang out with you." They sat there in awkward silence. "So what house is your friend in?"

Rea frowned and looked away. "Gryffindor."

Draco laughed "Is there something wrong."

"Don't you hate Gryffindor? Isn't there some rivalry?" Rea mumbled.

Draco laughed and through his arm around her shoulder. "Yah well I'm sure I can look past that." Rea unconsciously leaned into his body. He pulled her think cloak off of her tiny body. "Why do you hide under this thing?" He mumbled when she never responded they looked out the window at the passing scenery. "What house do you think you will end up in?"

Rea looked up at him "I don't know. I feel sorry for that hat." Draco chuckled.

"Is your friend coming back soon?" She shrugged and Draco un-knowingly wrapped his arms around her as he became lost in her eyes. They leaned in closer together.

* * *

"How long have you known your friend?" Herminie asked her closest friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry smiled at the thought of how much they had done together.

"When did you start going out?" Harry froze

"What?"

"Well its obvious you love her."

"How can you say that you haven't even seen her?"

Herminie smiled at her friend. "I just know you that well."

Harry groaned and opened the compartment door next to him.

His jaw dropped at the scene before him. Draco was holding Rea as they leaned together for a kiss. "Rea! What the hell are you doing?" The two instantly sprang apart. Draco glared at him.

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco growled.

"Hall now." Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hall. "Revan listen to me really quick okay." Rea glared at him but stayed quiet as to not draw attention to them. "I didn't want to hurt you before but I want you to know why I do what I do. I will Fallow you anywhere because I love you."

Revan stared at him in shock as he continued. "Listen I just won't be able to handle it if this relationship ends like your last one did. I need you to be safe. I brought you here to protect you from people who want to use you and hurt you. Don't let him use you. I find it hard to trust him. There are countless things he could do to ruin your reputation." Revan cut him off with a hiss.

"You think I can't look out for myself anymore. Look I saved your butt just as much as you saved mine." Her hard glare softened a little. "Harry the people here have horrible shields. He sees me in a way and announces it to the force. It is amazing and every time he thinks it makes me blush. Besides, his father will only encourage this when he learns your identity." She gave him her sparkling smile. "Besides, there is nothing that he can do to ruin my reputation. I do have a way for words."

Harry stared at her sadly. "Draco Is alright I'll let you take your time with him just know that I will be here the second you need me."

"Thanks." Rea gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "But don't think this makes it okay for interrupting us." She growled as she opened the door. At her entrance Draco quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Hay, it's okay he can't control you." He then kissed her and pulled her down beside him. "Now all we have to do is keep this from father."

"What do you mean?" Rea asked as Draco moved his arm over her shoulders.

"My dad wants me to date some girl who is basically a reincarnation of Bellatrix except slightly more sane. Herminie laughed lightly at his after comment as Rea glanced at Harry who was rather upset that Draco had called his mother insane.

'We should tell him.'

"What!" Harry yelled aloud.

"Both of them can be trusted. But first we need to raise their mental shields."

Draco moved some off her hair out of her face. "Who's what?" he asked softly hardly noticing Harry's outburst.

"Yah well have fun with that." Harry groaned at the smirk his long time friend gave him. And with that the rest of the trip was filled with Draco and Herminie learning to make better mental shields. Well that is the next hour for by then Ron found them and was rather upset that his friends left him.

"Bloody hell Harry! Where have you been?" Ron then saw the others in the compartment. "Why are you with those snakes?" He growled.

"Hello Ronald." Was all Harry said still upset that the friendship had been a lie.

**-(Flashback)-**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Rea groaned. Harry only snickered at her reluctance as he climbed the steps to Gringotts.

"I'll even go first to show you." Rea sighed but followed Harry, as he got closer to the door. When they were about to open the door a huge black dog ran up to them. "Sirius, what are you doing." Harry whispered hoarsely. The dog dropped the bone by his feet. Harry picked it up inscribed on the bone was the words. '_I am the Darkness'_. "I am the darkness." he said as he grabbed a hold of the dog and Rea.

They appeared inside an office a goblin was behind his desk. Rea was very green and nearly fainted when the dog turned into a man with long black hair. "Rea this is my Godfather Sirius Black." Harry announced as the man put an arm on her shoulder to keep her stable. "Why are we here Padfoot?"

"I can answer that young Lord." The goblin said as he stood up. "You are here to listen to a message from your real father for when you turn fourteen." He got a recorder out of his desk. He then directed the two to a large frame in the middle of the room but first you both need to do the blood test." The two walked forward. Rea went first though knowing that nothing would come up. Harry went next and what he saw shocked him to the core. As the meeting went on Harry learned the truth about a lot of things. Harry found his new vaults and the worst news the got was when they went to Lilly's personal vault. Dumbledore had been steeling all the money and was putting it in the Weasley's account.

**-(End Flashback)-**

So to put it simply only Herminie acted somewhat happy to see him. "Who are you?" He jabbed a finger in Revan's face so Draco shoved him into Harry who grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Don't touch her!" Harry growled in his ear.

"Whoa, calm down." Rea said softly as Harry pushed Ronald off of him.

"Sorry old habit." Harry said softly. Rea gave him an evil smile.

"I know." They both grew faraway looks in their eyes. "What twenty times maybe even twenty-one." Rea finished with a smirk.

"Well some one has to watch your back." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What did the two of you do this summer?" Herminie asked shaking her head. At the evil looks she got from the two she held up her hand. "I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

Rea chuckled darkly at the young woman. "You're probably right.

* * *

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed Rea couldn't help but roll her eyes as the last of the first years finished their sorting.

"This year for the first time in a long time a new student has enrolled this year." Professor McGonagall announced. To which everyone noticed the older girl waiting next to her. "The forth years have a new student among yourselves and I expect that the Gryffindor's will be her friend no matter what house she is put in." A few people giggled when the new girl rolled her eyes. "This is Rea Skywalker." The professor then gestured to the hat. A few more people giggled at her comments about not being that socially deprived.

The hat was placed on her head and after a few minutes of awkward silence the only thing the hat had to say was "Wow." To which Rea chuckled darkly. The hat surprised everyone again when he finally finished three minutes later. "I don't know." To which Rea stood up and took the hat off she then sat it back on the stool and looked at the teachers with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well." Rea said with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Well what?" Albus said coming out of his shock.

Rea rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled when she began to pace. "Well what am I supposed to do? Your one of a kind magic hat doesn't know where to place me." She gave the Headmaster her trademark smile.

"Uh, right well lets see. In the morning come up to my office but for now." He stood up and Rea turned around so she was once again facing the student body. "Who wants Rea to spend the night with them?" Rea found herself outright smiling as every single male in-between 4th and 6th year raised their hand. "Okay how a bout females." No one raised his or her hand. "And who is scared of her?" Rea couldn't help but radiate confidence and power as every single person in the room raised their hand. Even the ghost raised theirs. Rea turned back to look at the teacher table and laughed happily that every teacher except the headmaster also raised their hand.

To this the old man chuckled also. "Never mind I suppose we have the first ever Headmaster Apprentice on our hands." He waved his hand and a chair appeared next to his. To his last comment Rea palled slightly. So when she sat down next to him he whispered to her. "Just for appearances. I don't think there is such a thing." The two snickered before Dumbledore stood up and talked to the stunned students. "Well, dig in." With that food appeared all around the tables and the students began to talk again as the hungry students dug in. The two again found themselves snickering at the sudden change in attitude.

* * *

Latter that night you could find Rea pacing around the Headmasters office while the other teachers watched her nervously. "Why did it take so long anyways?"

Snape was the first to speak up once everyone was present. Rea only glanced at him for a second before she answered. "What can I say? I have had an interesting life."

"Who are your parents?" The Gryffindor head of house asked next.

This question did cause Rea to stop. "I don't know." She turned her back to all of them. "I haven't seen them since I was two." This caused all the teachers to do a double take on the girl standing in front of them.

"Okay your legal guardian." Snape said curiously.

"Dead." The voice matched the word. She gave a deep sigh. "I've been alone for the last ten years." All the teachers were silent for a long time. Eventually Rea turned around and gave her best Canderous impression. "Any thing else you want to know?"

Slowly the teachers turned and left the room. "Come with me." The headmaster gestured for her to move forward when they were all gone.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

AN: no reviews, does this mean it is good, bad, or you just don't have questions. Tell me if you wan tot keep reading it.

I do not own star wars or harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry walked into the great hall with Ron and Herminie. Immediately he noticed Rea and Dumbledore talking in the corner of the room. He didn't notice Herminie and Ron dragging him over to the table as he continued to watch the conversation. After a few minutes he left the room and Rea came over to sit next to him.

"Apparently we share a schedule." She said calmly as she picked at some food.

"Are you in Gryffindor then?" Herminie asked.

Rea shook her head as she swallowed. "No." She took another bite to gather her thoughts. "I guess I am going to be on my own. And sense we already knew each other…" She trailed off.

"Then why were you with that snake." Ron said with a glare. Rea returned it before she left. They watched her walk over to Draco who was leaving then. She turned to give them one last smirk before she disappeared with the Slytherin Prince.

Their attention turned back to Harry who was snickering. "Ron you really should try to make friends with her." At the concerned looks his friends were giving him he added. "The marauders worst is like a daily for her." Ron who had heard a lot about his brother's idols paled. The twins who had been listening to the conversation became very interested in the young woman that had recently left.

* * *

The Gryffindors to their first class shortly before Rea showed up. Professor Sprout had them collect the pus of Bubotubers while she spent the class talking to Rea on her knowledge of plants. By the end of class Rea was rather happy that she had read a book on the subject during her short time before term started.

The next class was Care for Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was holding his dog that was sniffing a rather large crate. "What's in that?" Rea asked as she nodded her head toward the box.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." He replied with a large smile. "They only just hatched so you can raise 'um yourselves."

"Err – right." Rea said leaning away from the crate being that she was the closest.

"And why would we want to do that?" A cold voice asked as the Slytherins arrived. Draco walked forward and grabbed Rea's hand while the rest of the Slytherins stayed back. Harry noticed this and moved up to stand on Rea's other side. "I mean what do they do." Rea snickered at Hagrid's shocked face.

"Well that's for tomorrow, today we are only feeding them." Hagrid announced to the class.

The rest of the class went with out incident. For the Rea's group that is. She and Harry could predict when they would attack and easily avoided them. When the bell rang for lunch Draco took Rea to eat with him earning a lot of glares from the other Slytherins. After lunch Rea met with Ron and Harry on their way to Divination.

When they got there they were once again greeted with another death threat, but this time it was aimed towards Rea instead. To say Harry didn't take that well would be an understatement. But eventually he calmed down enough for Rea to drag him over to the corner of the room. They spent the entire class period whispering about last night's events.

"Don't care what kind of impartial judge there is I'm entering." Ron declared.

"I have a feeling my father would want me to enter." Harry whispered back. Rea caught the double meaning and frowned at him.

"You better not enter. Because if you do then we will have a serious talk. And do you remember the last person I had a little chat with." Harry gave her a weak smile.

"We will have to continue this conversation later. With all parties present." Harry said smirking. Ron only watched the strange conversation.

"Man what I could do with that money." Ron said to himself.

"Do you honestly think your mother would let you keep the reward?" Rea said with a blank look.

"Ms. Skywalker, what- " Professor Trelawney asked interrupting there conversation.

"Saturn." Rea answered before she could finish her question.

"C- Correct!" She said startled.

The three quickly turned back to their discussion. "Ron please consider this, you may end up competing against Durmstrang 7th years."

Ron did actually think about it. "Oh." The discussion was then temporarily closed.

After class Rea left them to do who knows what. But harry was slightly curious after he found her reading a 6th year transfiguration text.

Harry and Ron continued on their way until Draco stopped them in the hall.

"Hey Weasley, your dad is in the paper." He continued to read the article out loud so everyone in the hall could hear. When he finished his friend Crabbe ripped the paper out of his hands.

"Look there is a picture too." He showed the picture to everyone before he continued. "It's your parents in front of your 'house'. What do you think Draco?"

"Uh." Draco stammered a bit. "She could loose a couple pounds couldn't she Weasley." Instantly the truce Rea called over the boys shattered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry growled before he put his arm on Ron's shoulder. "Come on Ron…"

"Oh that's right you were supposed to spend the summer with them, Potter." He tapped his chin as if he were thinking. "I wonder why that was canceled."

"Don't get me started on your mother Malfoy." Harry yelled back. "We call that look pulling a Vrook. Only he can look like he is covered in dung as much as she can." He turned around ending the conversation.

They took a few steps before a white light flashed by his face. The light was bright enough his vision phased out until He heard loud BOOM. He turned toward the noise and saw Moody walking down the steps.

"You all right Mr. Potter." He asked softly. When harry nodded he turned back to glare at the ferret that was sitting where Malfoy used to be. "I don't appreciate it when you attack some one behind there back."

He used his wand to pick the ferret up and drop it back on the ground. He used each drop to emphasize his next words. "Never-Do- It- Again!"

He looked completely shocked when the ferret flew past all of them from the same direction Moody came from. Standing there was a shocked Professor McGonagall and a very, very pissed off Rea.

"I couldn't agree more although there are other ways to get the point across then turning students into f- Perverted ferrets." At the sudden change in words the ferret averted its gaze down. It only took seconds to figure out what she meant based off of his position in her arm with her wand pointed at Moody.

"And what did you do to get the point across, Ms. Skywalker?" Moody asked with a smug look.

Rea seemed to pale yet strength her glare at the same time. "Nothing you need to know at the moment."

"Professor Moody, at Hogwarts we do not use Transfiguration to punish students." Professor McGonagall stated. At that comment she changed Draco back into him self. " We give detentions or talk to their head of house."

"Fine then." He grabbed Draco and dragged him toward the dungeons. Professor McGonagall hurried after them. For a while ever one stared shocked at Rea who was lost in thought. Harry came out of it first sensing her thoughts through the bond.

"Hey, that's the past. It doesn't matter now." He put an arm on her shoulder. She nodded slowly and began to focus on the students surrounding them.

"Alright, who started this?" Rea called out to the hallway. Instantly everyone but Harry and Ron pointed at Harry or Crabbe. "Okay I'm going to count to three who ever did it better say so… Or Else." She finished darkly "One… Two… Th-"

"It was I!" Crabbe cried getting down on his knees

"Let me rephrase that. Who ever did it better go find Draco and apologize for getting him in trouble." At that Crabbe sprinted off toward the dungeon. "Okay lets go eat." Rea said cheerfully once he was out of sight. The crowed cheered like they had been waiting for her to say that before they sprinted to the great hall.

* * *

Herminie looked around slightly confused a good third of the student body was gone and classes ended twenty minutes ago. She continued to eat deciding she would still go to the Library.

There was a loud thundering sound coming from outside the doors. It was slowly getting louder and some older students slowly stood up as if to protect the younger students. The sound slowly grew until it was right outside the door. Seconds latter the door was thrown open and the missing students charged in. The got many strange look as they sat down next to their already present friends. The Headmaster smiled when Harry and Rea strolled in minutes after the crowed snickering.

"You should have seen the looks we got from the people who watched them charge past they were all like… 'What… Just… Happened…'" Harry said as Rea left his side to go eat at the head table.

Professor McGonagall came in right as Rea finished. She pulled her aside thinking they were out of Dumbledore's hearing range.

"The deals on. If and only if you teach me how you summoned Mr. Malfoy without a spell."

"What- I-"

"Don't try and deny it I was standing next to you remember."

Rea sighed and rubbed her temples. "I can get Harry to teach you that and a little more. I don't want to train anyone else so soon after the last person I trained tried to kill me the second he got a chance."

McGonagall shock her head. "I am going to assume he is the person who attacked you behind your back."

Rea gave her a strange look. "Okay we trade information. But along with Harry I also want to add Draco and Herminie who have began to learn the knowledge we will teach you."

"Great I'll see you this weekend." Professor McGonagall said with a large smile.

"Um, actually this weekend- on second thought the sooner the better." Rea who was rubbing the back of her head smiled weekly as she finished.

"Now how is the best way for you to work it out with them." Rea rolled her eyes at the Professors question.

"Send them to the headmasters office for the incident earlier." With that Rea walked off going to the very same place.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**AN:** I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Thank you to those who review. I'm begging to slow down In my writing speed. Probably because of holidays in a few weeks. If you want to check it out I have one other crossover taking place during KotOR. It is also a crossover but not with Harry Potter. Now that I am done with my advertising that you might be annoyed with on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next two days were rather boring. Besides the surprise Alliance between Rea and Snape the second she walked through his door.

When Thursday afternoon came around all the Slytherin and Gryffindor 4th years stood out side of the door to DADA excitedly. When Moody finally opened the door he and Rea had a short staring contest. When his human eye looked a way Rea declared victory. And walked to her seat next to Draco. They sat in the back with Harry in front of them next to Neville and Herminie sitting with Ron in front of the two boys.

Every one but the couple in the back paid extra attention to what he did.

"To put things simply." He started

"Which is the only way you know how." Rea muttered.

"What was that Ms. Skywalker?" Moody asked with a slight smile knowing that no student so far had answered with nothing but a 'nothing sir.'

"I said it isn't like you could put it any other way." To Rea's response many students snickered.

"Well then maybe you can tell me why the unforgivable courses are called so." Moody said with a smirk.

"Uh. Because they are unforgivable." Rea said with a heavy layer of sarcasm.

"Describe two." He said getting very annoyed.

"Well one would have to be a killing curse." Rea said with an eye roll. Her eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. "I still haven't forgiven them." She muttered before she looked up at Moody. "A course that controls your enemies mind." Moody growled. But Draco and Harry looked at Rea with concern. One because he knew what she remembered. And the other because she had hinted that she has suffered through at least one unforgivable course.

Moody didn't concern himself with the looks that others near to her gave her only to continue the lesson. "The _Imperius_ curse and the _Avada Kedavra _curse. One that lets you control ones minds. The other to kill your victim." He walked back to his desk and pulled out a spider. "_Imperio_." He shouted

The spider began to dance around the room. Rea leaned forward. "I thought you said the twins said he was amazing." She said in a low mumble

Harry turned around and smiled at her. "Cut him some slack. If being better than you were a requirement for being amazing. No one would be."

"Ms. Skywalker. I have had enough I am going to be informing the headmaster of this I will also give other teachers a chance to speak out against you." Moody yelled his anger causing the spider to '_splat'_ against the window.

"Professor… do you feel better now that you have been able to kill something." Rea said in a nonchalant voice as she put her booted feet up on the desk.

_"Avada Kedavra." _He shouted his wand pointed at Rea.

A green beam came out of his wand and went straight toward her. Right when it was about to hit her she jumped up and waved her hand in front of her body. The curse then went up to the celling. The whole class stared in amassment as she glared at Moody for a second catching her breath.

"Sit down Potter." Every one looked to see him half out of his seat eyes set on Moody. Rea gave the man one last glare before she stormed out.

She never stopped until she got to the doors it just so happened that the headmaster was walking around also. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"For a walk." She answered gruffly as she pulled up her hood.

With that gesture Albus remembered the conversation earlier in the week.

**_-Flashback-_**

He walked into his office the next morning excited that no one had been in trouble the night before. He sat down in his desk looking through some of the information he had gathered on the first years. When Rea came down and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk he noticed something was on her mind that she wanted to ask so he remained silent.

"The uniform thing?" She decided to go with that. He sat back and thought about what exactly she meant

"Well you don't exactly belong to a house so as long as its proper I don't think it matters." She motioned at what she was wearing. It seemed to be a black long sleeve shirt with a black V-neck over it. There seemed to be another layer but it occurred to him that it might be something more complicated. (I don't really know haw exactly I would view that kind of robe.) She also had on black boots and a strange material pants. He noticed she had on a thick cloak that was a darker grey color.

"That's fine although I've never seen any thing like it."

She smiled at him. "They are my Revan robes. It is the most useful outfit in the Galaxy. Wouldn't part with it for a thousand credits."

Albus smiled back at her not sure who or what a Revan is or how much a credit was worth.

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Mind if I join you." He said falling into step with her outside.

"Not yet." She answered barely thinking for a second.

"Don't you have class?"

"I left." Albus took the hardness in her voice as a sing to stop asking.

They continued walking for many minutes. They made their second lap around the grounds before he spook again. "Do you want to come in now?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead, I will be in as soon as I'm confident I wont break anything."

"Can I ask why you left."

"No," she said softly making it obvious she had calmed down. "Listen to the rumors you will know eventually."

* * *

Saturday afternoon Professor McGonagall left the staff meeting saying she had something that needed her attention at the moment. As she left Professor Moody walked in late.

When she got to her door Harry and Herminie were standing out side the door.

"Where are-?"

"Right behind you." She jumped but did not turn around for She knew it was Rea.

McGonagall entered the room pulling the four students in behind her. "So does everyone know what is going on?" They all nodded, Rea with the expected eye roll. "Today you are going to take a potion and then you will enter a light meditation trance. The potion will help you do this sense meditation isn't easy."

Harry and Rea looked at each other. "I don't understand. Does the potion help you meditate or does it help you with the process." For the first time Rea looked confused.

"Both. The potion brings out a special meditation in which you can find your amigus form."

Rea nodded thinking. "Today we were going to teach meditation and its importance." She said glancing at Harry who nodded.

"Lets get started than." McGonagall handed out potions.

Harry went first he sat down in a meditate pose. Five minutes past before thing a burst of light he became a black phoenix with a green eyes.

"You know if you had thought of this last year we wouldn't have needed to barrow one for your return trip." The phoenix flew over to her shoulder and nipped her ear. "Ouch. Harry!" The phoenix flew back to its original position. With another flash of light he turned back into Harry.

Next Draco and Herminie took the potion at the same time. The rest only waited a moment for them to take form. Draco became a snow-white Wolf and Herminie a brown one.

"Cheers." Rea said as she swallowed the concoction.

She was pulled into a foggy swamp the second she closed her eyes. Many animals ran away from her. Some would come close but they all ran away. She waited for what felt like hours but she waited. Finally a Dragon with shifting scales flew over and looked down at her. It looked surprised that she was still there. When it got down there it watched her for a moment until it lay by her side. Rea laughed a little and embraced the essence of the dragon.

It took ten minutes but finally Rea came out of the 'trance'. There was a flash of light and a silver dragon appeared. It looked rather young. It was a bout three desks long two and a half tall and one and a half wide. The wingspan was around twelve feet.

In another two minutes she changed back. "Sweetness." Was the only thing she said with a true smile before she grew serious again. "Okay time for meditation."

* * *

"Okay that is all the subjects I can think of at the moment-" Albus started so he could close the meeting.

"What about that little runt." Moody growled.

"Actually Mr. Potter is behaving much better now that Rea keeps him in line." Snape said with a smirk at his annoyed expression.

"No I mean that disrespectful little-" Moody started.

"Would you please just tell us who you are referring to?" Albus said slightly tired.

"Ms. Skywalker does nothing but disrupt my class and mock my intelligence."

"You have only had her for one class how exactly could she be so annoying to you. I find her disturbances quite refreshing actually." Professor Sprout stated.

"Yes, sometimes I miss her in the other classes." Snape added.

"How exactly did your class go? I mean it was your class that she stormed out of correct?" Albus asked.

"Well I make my beginning speech and before I can get a full sentence out she is calling me a simpleton. Then I ask what two unforgivable curses are and she's like well one of them is a killing curse. And then she thinks of something. Mumbles to her friends before she tells me that the other was one to control your opponent." He takes a deep breath.

"That doesn't explain why she left your class."

"That doesn't matter. Another thing is that she doesn't pay attention."

"Really?" Snape asked doubtfully. "I thought she wasn't in your class for more than five minutes."

"In my class she doesn't pay much attention either but it never takes her more than one try." An unidentified teacher said causing a lot of murmurs of agreement.

"But-!" Moody started before Snape once again interrupted him.

"Your just mad she showed you up the other day."

"Oh yes, I remember. You used illegal punishment on one of our students and she stopped you and called you out on it. Now will that be all."

* * *

AN: As always please review. And thanks again to those who have.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**AN: If you want to know what I do and don't own go to a previous chapter. I love getting reviews and views in general. Harry has met his dad once before school started. That is about all I can think of at the moment**

* * *

**Chapter four**

A few weeks later Albus was going through complaint notes from the students about the teachers.

"What are you looking at?" Rea said when she walked into the room followed closely by Draco, Harry, Herminie and Ron. Hogwarts had granted the group with some space in the office. It looked like the room doubled in size giving Rea and her friends some lounge space. At first teachers were nervous a bout them listening to some conversations. Although they soon found it use full as after a long string of pranks some notes were left in the area.

**_Flashback-_**

"Another set of pranks Albus." Severus said as Albus led him to the lounge. "The Marauders have been reborn but I can't figure out who they are." He sighed and looked down on the table. "All we know is that they go by the name of _the Revanchist_." He sighed and leaned back.

Albus glanced at the papers on the seat next to him and did a double take. "Hey, do they go by names yet. I haven't gotten a lot of information. Only what I hear Rea mention when they talk about their classes that day."

"Um." He rubbed his temples trying to get the images from the common room out of his mind. Everything had been placed on the ceiling and fell at random intervals. "Yah, There is Count, Prongslet, and Revan. Judging by the group name I am guessing that Revan is the leader."

When he finished he looked over at Albus who was holding a stack of parchment. At the top it said _The Revanchist. Prongslet, Revan, and Count. _That was all he read when he heard voices coming up the stairs.

"I need to drop my stuff off. Stay here Prongslet and guard the door. Count comes with me to find the-." She stopped mid sentences as she saw Severus and Albus smirking at them the later with their notes

"Um, I found them?" Draco said with a week smile.

**_End Flashback-_**

In the end they got away with it as long as they didn't prank the two. All of this flashed in his mind before he answered.

"Apparently some students don't think very highly of our staff."

"Then why don't you evaluate them?" She said half paying attention while she also worked to get Herminie on the group. Ron still didn't want to be apart of anything a Slytherin was part of. Herminie took the code name Hawk. And with that comment the examinations began.

He decided to do each teacher for first and fourth year classes.

* * *

Latter that week Rea and Draco were siting in the back of Transfiguration. Harry was sitting next to Rea. Ron sat next to Harry so that Herminie could sit in front of the second group and help Neville. Professor Dumbledore walked in then to examine part of Professor McGonagall's class. When he walked in Rea was doing her part in entertaining herself while the class learned the uses of the current spell they were working on.

Rea was to busy keeping five quills balanced, tip-to-tip, on her wand to notice him enter. Which he was fine with because he also wanted to see exactly want the teachers' new hot topic was about. She was also balancing her wand on the tip of her finger. She threw up her sixth quill and a few students passed her more. She had put her 8th quill on when Professor McGonagall asked them to perform the spell. Everyone gave a half-hearted attempt before they turned to see how Rea would pull it off her wand already being occupied.

She looked at her tower of sharp pointed quills and then at Harry who shook his head slightly. She sighed and went back to studying the tower then the information about the spell. "The time it takes is- come on!" She muttered before she slowly brought her other finger up next to where the tip of her quill met the end of her wand. She held her hand there for a minute taking deep breaths. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat with anticipation.

She quickly pulled her wand a way and everyone watched in amazement as she successfully preformed the spell while balancing eight quills on the tip of her fingernail. After the spell was cast she spent an even longer time transferring the wand back to its original position. Everyone cheered when she successfully put the wand back.

"Okay now undo it." Albus said knowing that she would be hard pressed to repeat the proses. She gave him an annoyed look before she closed her eyes. Harry did also and if he didn't know any better he would say they were mentally conversing. After a moment she opened her eyes. This time she didn't remove her wand she simply waved her hand effectively undoing the effect. Then it was Harry's turn to try and show her up, as was the way the class worked.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. After a few minutes the spell was performed decently.

"All votes for Harry." Draco called out. Half the class voted for him. "And Rea." The other half voted now. "It's a tie. Professor?"

"Rea gets the point and an extra for doing the spell for Harry with out anyone noticing." She bent over and marked something on one of the many papers on her desk. "That puts Rea up by five points." Three fourths of the class cheered and Rea simply smirked as she added another quill.

Half an hour passed and Dumbledore was about to leave when Minerva started to talk about the uses of transfiguring items to make a large fire.

"It can be very useful when you want to make a signal fire." She was about to continue when everyone turned around ant the slapping sound.

Rea and Harry had their hands on their foreheads, most likely causing the slapping sound. Quills rained down around them as Rea had by then reached the ceiling.

"Professor, that wont do anything but get you killed." Harry said in a whiney voice.

"You need to make a mark that only people who want to help you would recognize." Rea added. "If you make a large fire usually the first to find you will be who ever is looking for that sign. An enemy or any other predator will know your general location. When they see the fire they will go after you." After that a shocked silence followed. As Minerva continued the lesson Rea passed the quills back and got out a piece of parchment she began to sketch. Like she did whenever there was no homework and she didn't feel like reading.

She began to hum to herself. The tune didn't reach his ears. But Albus knew what she was humming based off of Draco and Harry's looks of bliss.

This lasted for a moment until Hagrid ran in the room. "Headmaster thank goodness I found you. Something absurd happened in the forest. There is an area that was cleared out. Most of the trees were ripped out of the ground and shredded. Trees left standing are completely charred." Rea felt four sets of eyes instantly focused on her.

So she looked up from her drawing. "What?" Form their continued glares and the four it came from she figured out their silent accusation. "Come on! You know I can't do that perfectly yet!" The four looked away quickly. Slightly embarrassed that they had jumped to conclusions.

"What?" Hagrid glanced at her with confusion, as did many in the class. "It looked like it came from a strong lightning storm."

At this Harry really did glare at her this time. "Oh. It was a storm alright." She mumbled to him. That being all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

On Friday that week the Revanchist were siting in the lounge. Albus was sitting at his desk ignoring their conversation as usual.

"Rea and I are going to be gone this weekend. Cover for us okay." Harry told his friends.

"Sure Harry." Draco said slyly. "And what exactly are the two of you going to be doing this weekend."

Ron looked at them. "You're going to be continuing your conversation from the first week, aren't you?"

"What conversation?" Herminie asked.

"Harry thinks he should enter." Ron said.

"Enter what?" Draco asked slightly annoyed.

Rea glanced back at Albus who had not realized he was staring. "Shut it!" She growled, before she waved her hand. Albus soon found himself unable to hear them.

* * *

Saturday night Harry and Rea arrived at the Riddle manor.

They ran up the stares and Rea barged straight into the room. Harry quickly followed. "You want him to what?" She yelled at him using the force to spin the chair around.

-Silence-

"What on earth gives you the idea that he should sign up for the tournament?"

"I never told him to sing up." 'Voldemort said slowly. He was still obviously shocked that some one barged into his place.

Rea spun around. "There, you hear that? Now do not sign up or else."

"But I do need to ask you something." Tom interrupted their silent contest. "Your name means Revenge. Correct?" She nodded slowly. "The headmaster of- Harry could you leave us for a moment?"

Harry slowly walked out and decided to go for a walk. He walked for a few minutes when Rea told him he could come back. He waited out side the door for them to finish secretly listening to the conversation.

"So when do you think you can do it?"

"The night after they arrive."

"And the other matter?"

"The end of the year I all ready have someone I want to care of then also… Why don't you want Harry part of this?"

"You have the emotional control to get the job done that he doesn't."

"Hey I have control!" He shouted as he ran into the room. His father or what was left of his father at the moment looked shocked, while Revan just smirked at him. "Oh, sorry. Um, It's time to go Revan." He said glumly before he walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**AN: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. There has been a time skip. In the time that has past everyone either hates Rea or looks at her with a lot of respect. Draco and Harry have became good friends and the new Revanchist are always together. Sometimes Ron is with them.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

The Five friends were walking down the hall. Rea in front with her hood up, black hair cascading out from the grey cloak. Harry and Draco walked side by side behind her with a walk full of confidence and power. Harry had let his hair grow so it went down to his shoulders. He discovered that with his hair longer it was slightly easier to control. Draco had shortened his hair cut so that it spiked out in the front. He had grown a tan and had a kinder smile on his face while at the same time he showed he meant business. Hermione and Ron marched behind them. They both acted more like they used to with no real changes other then their more confident strides.

Most students got out of their way as they went to see the note posted. Those who didn't get out of the way were the older Slytherins and Gryffindors. The other students counted them lucky. Rea only mentally laughed for she had never demanded anyone out of her way.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive on October 31st, that is a Friday." Harry called out. "We have to leave potions half an hour early." Draco walked over and read over his shoulder.

"We have to wait out side for them before we have a feast."

Rea moaned. "Great a feast?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked exited for the extra food that came along with the feast.

"I have to sit at the head table." Rea whined.

"Maybe they should make a new table. They can call it _Rea, The Bitch and her Freaks_ Maybe they will make it into an official house." A Slytherin 6th year shouted. A lot of people gasped and straight out ran away when the message appeared.

_**-We know where you sleep, **_

**_ Coleen!_**

**_ Count and Hawk-_**

After that few Slytherins remained. "That's in a week. I wonder if Cedric knows?" A Hufflepuff said.

A Ravenclaw asked the question on everyone's mind. "Is he entering?"

"Yah! I bet he will win it for us." The first boy answered.

"We're doomed!" A Gryffindor exclaimed. "Doomed I tell you."

"Hey he's a great student! He's even a perfect!" A Hufflepuff girl yelled back.

"You only like him because you think he is hot!" A boy shouted.

"Is that some gender comment? I thought I heard everything! Girls do not like guys because the are hot." A Ravenclaw yelled.

"Speak for yourself." Rea mumbled. Although a lot of people herd and chuckled at the comment.

"Lockhart." A boy coughed out.

"On second thought looks are second." Rea said. Causing many boys to cheer.

"Then what is first?" A boy asked many girls stormed away because every boy in the room wanted her opinion.

Rea actually thought about it for a moment. "Honor." She said it softly but every one in the hall heard.

* * *

Friday came around relatively fast. Rea had just dropped her things off and was walking towards the entrance when McGonagall pulled her aside.

"I know it might seem hectic but can we have a lesson on Saturday." Rea thought about her trip and then about the progress everyone was making. She and Harry had perfected their amigus forms a while a go. Herminie and Draco were pretty close. Force wise they were all about mid-apprentice level. The main thing they could do was sense people and lift a few things. They could also sense people's surface thoughts. Except for Snape's, Rea's, Harry's, Moody's, and Dumbledore's. They could by now all successfully shield their mind from people with less experience.

"I'll tell the other's but I can't make it." Rea said as she started to walk away.

"Why not?" She called after her.

"I have some suspicions. If they come out to be true I will tell you." With that she walked over to where the Headmaster was motioning for her.

"Fallow me when I go out to great them." He said slightly nervously.

"You want me to be your second?"

"I may have been joking about the apprentice thing but I want you to be Headmaster after me." For some reason the air went down the wrong pipe and she had a coughing fit. When she recovered he continued. "And maybe then they won't question your presence at the high table."

Rea nodded weakly, avoiding Harry's nervous glances. After ten minutes it got slightly annoying so she shared it with him over the bond when he gasped she sent him a sharp look.

Conversation began to stir up about how they would arrive. After five minutes of this and the annoying shivering noises some were making she got very annoyed with the whole group. She took a deep breath and everyone was silent. Albus glanced at her.

"It seems I made a good decision you have them in control far faster then me not to mention you already have more control then me." Rea shrugged. After a few more minutes the shivering got very noisy.

_'Hey don't freak but the shivering is driving me insane.'_

_ 'No kidding at least you aren't surrounded by it.'_

_ 'Any way I'm going to subtly bring the temperature up. Don't react!'_

Rea cut the connection before he replied and focused on the air around her. After a few minutes she was satisfied that the shivering had stopped. Dumbledore shifted so he could talk to her with out making it noticeable.

"You did that didn't you?" He mumbled. Rea paled slightly in response. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked up at the sky. And said to the rest of the school. "Ah, Here they come."

"Where!" A first year yelled.

Rea turned around and pointed to the sky above the forest. "There!" Rea said in a mocking voice.

The rest happened in a blur for Rea. She stood slightly behind Albus and nodded at he other headmasters. They both looked at her strangely but didn't question it. They finally got to the great hall. Beauxbatons sat with Hufflepuff and Durmstrang sat with Slytherin.

When this happened she almost slipped. "Figures they would sit with Slytherin." She mumbled to her self as she plopped down in her chair Dumbledore on one side of her and Snape on the other. "There headmaster being a dark traitor and all." Dumbledore gave her a strange look but decided not to question it.

While Rea was seated on Albus's right along with the important teachers, the less important sat on his other side with the other headmasters, Crouch, and Bagman. The feast started and Rea was very board. When she was done eating she tilted her chair back and used the force to move her napkin around while making it look like she was just blowing on it. She slowly made it go higher and Severus who had also finished leaned over.

"How do you do it?" He asked amazed as it went a half way to the celling

"Timing." She said board this time she caught it. A lot of people stopped watching her. "Watch this." She brought out her wand and changed the napkin to a red color instead of a gold. She then got out a very short cord and pleased it inside the napkin as she rolled it up. She used another spell to solidify the napkin. "What does this look like?"

He looked at it for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "Dynamite." He said quietly figuring out her plan.

She nodded once before she put the 'wick' in-between her thumb and middle finger. She snapped a couple times causing a flame. She half stood up. And look around no one was watching her besides Severus. She threw the 'dynamite' as hard as she could, clear across the room to the other end of the Gryffindor table. It landed in the middle of the table. The kids there took one look at it and dived away screaming. Half the students were out of their seats and pressed against the wall when it completely burnt out the entire thing was a pile of ashes. Everyone looked up at the head table to find Rea and Severus howling with laughter. Grumbling the whole way the students went back to their seats. When hey calmed down Albus stood up.

"Well, now that we have had our entertainment tonight. Thank you very much Revanchist, which ever one of you did it." He mumbled. "I would like to introduce Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." He paused while the crowed cheered. "I would like to give some information concerning the tournament. Each school will have their champion. An impartial judge will select the champions. And finally you may only enter if you are older then seventeen."

There were many boos and one boy even shouted out at him. "You can't keep all of us out just because you don't want Rea to dominate the tournament." To this Rea stood up and took a huge bow.

"Anyway to make sure no one under age enters, Rea will draw an age line."

"I'm drawing a what?" She said rather loudly causing everyone to grown. The Hogwarts students because they new they would never be able to cross it. The others because the thought any one would be able to enter.

In that time Albus had turned around and explained what an age line was.

"For get an age line. I'm drawing a bloody wall!"

"Rea!" The Weasley twins cried in unison. "Why, why does it half to be you? Now we never have a chance!" They cried out.

Rea only smirked.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up early to watch for who put his or her name in the goblet. Rea ate with her friends but left latter on that morning. Because of all the commotion no one noticed she left.

All day students from the three schools entered.

It was the middle of the afternoon when someone decided to question her ability level.

"We've done it!" The twins shouted looking rather pleased with them selves.

"Done what?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Obviously they have lost it." Draco muttered.

"We each took an aging potion!" Fred said looking rather pleased with him-self.

"Oh no. Come on. Please don't try it." Harry said. Although he secretly wanted to see what would happen. The each took out a piece of parchment and tried to jump over the red line only to crash into an invisible wall. They were pushed back and when they stood up they looked like nine year olds.

"Ha-ha! Your like, ten!" They said to each other. "Wait, wait. What?" They looked down and realized that they were in fact both nine years old. "Rea!" The screamed. At that Albus came running when he saw the nine year olds he couldn't help but chuckle. This caused may others to fallow.

"Come on lets see how long it is supposed to last." He said calmly walking away doing nothing to cover his growing smirk. The rest of the day few people tried it but they all found the same conclusion, No one under age could get near the goblet of fire.

That night it was time for the feast and Rea had not returned. Albus left the feast once he got every one eating and caught her climbing through the window.

"I have some bad news." She said when he saw her.

"That doesn't matter right now come with me." He started to walk away but turned back when she didn't fallow. He then noticed she was wearing a tattered old cloak. It was brown unlike her normal hooded Grey one. This was hoodless and was made of a thicker material. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and her hair was a mess. "Oh, uh. I'll meat you down there if you want to clean up."

She nodded her thanks and walked up to her room.

When he returned Severus glanced at him everyone else was busy eating and didn't notice he left in the first place. "Where-?"

"She will be down here after she cleans up." Severus nodded in response before he went back to his food.

A few minutes latter Rea slipped into her seat. She looked hungrily at the food right before it disappeared. Severus snickered as she groaned quietly. But he still passed her piece of bread from under the table. She nodded her thanks before she devoured it. After a moment Albus stood up and motioned her forward. In the short time she had all she was able to do was change into more comfortable pants and wash and brush her hair. So lets just say that when she stood in front of all the students a lot were finding her glistening hair and sparkling eyes very attractive. That added with the clothing that made her look like she was very adventurous turned many boys on. A few Durmstrang made catcalls, which she ignored.

"The goblet will be ready any second now. Rea will you please read the-?"

"Sure." She shrugged. The room instantly darkened. They all waited a minute until the goblet shot a piece of parchment into the air. She held out her hand and waited calmly for it to fall into her hand. She read it and rolled her eyes. "Well duh, Victor Krum's the Durmstrang champion." There were many cheers although many agreed that it was quite obvious. Soon the Goblet choose it next contestant. "The next victim- I mean champion is… Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons." Few laughed at her joke for they were far busier congratulating the new champion.

As soon as She was in the chamber the Goblet spit out its last contestant. "Lastly we have Cedric Diggory- Right Harry? He is the last?" Everyone looked back at Harry who was rapidly nodding his head. She opened her mouth to say more but the goblet had other plans. She took one look at the paper and many students would swear her eyes flashed gold.

"Harry. James! Potter!" She roared before she leapt across the room in one jump. Harry knowing that something along those lines would happen sprinted out of the room. She didn't hold back and freely used the force to chase after him. They were both out of the room in under a second, which was impossible, no one could dream in clearing the room in a few seconds let alone one.

Ron gulped. "Uh, some one might want to go check on them. She's probably going to murder him. Severus sprinted out of the room after them fallowed closely by Hagrid.

"I will… explain the delay then." Albus left the room for the smaller chamber. He emerged seconds latter with the champions who after Cedric's sudden interest wanted to see the out come.

Five minutes latter Severus and Hagrid came back dragging a tied up Rea in-between them. Harry slowly fallowed them still ready to run. But everyone was more focused on the squirming Rea who had cloth covering her mouth and eyes. The rest of her body was rapped in chains. Half way to the head table she finally started to break the chains. Harry did the last thing anyone suspected and put some high tech color on her. She slowly passed out. The two professors dropped her in surprise.

Everyone was surprised. "Please trust me." Harry begged before he walked to the side chamber. He turned back for a second. "Draco, Help Professor Snape take her to her room please" he said softly. "But what ever you do don't remove that neural restraint collar." They nodded still in shock and carried her away.

After they left and the headmasters, champions, and guests were in the other room a Durmstrang student spoke up. "Bloody hell! What was that?" He shouted.

A Gryffindor slowly turned to look at him. "That… was Rea... Man. And here I thought Harry was the crazy one." That pretty much summed up what every Hogwarts student was thinking the whole year.

"Is she always that crazy?" A Beauxbatons boy asked.

"I don't… know." The Gryffindor boy said slowly.

"Either way she is really hot." Every boy in the room agreed. Which resulted in light slaps from there girlfriends.

"Don't get any idea's mate." Ron said looking around the room. "Her and Draco are together and the only thing that can drive them apart is his father- Ouch! What was that for?" He asked glaring at Herminie. She merely rolled her eyes and waited for him to figure it out.

"Whoops."

* * *

AN: remember to review. And thanks to those who do.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Star wars. Sorry about any errors. **

* * *

**Chapter six**

Harry wandered around the next day looking for his friends. Last night Ron had yelled at him and acted like the friendship was off. But he had to find Hermione and Draco. Then he could face Rea.

Rea…

His eyes widened and he gasped

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did that to her!" He screamed in frustration before he sprinted away.

He never stopped until he crashed into the Headmasters office. Albus was siting at his desk and looked up when he came in. "Do you need something Mr. Potter."

"Can you help me with my will? He muttered as he slowly walked to Rea's room. When he didn't respond Harry shook his head. "Never mind."

He stood out side the door and opened it slowly. He glanced in side and saw Rea sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. She looked greatly saddened so she must have calmed down.

Harry quickly crossed the room and ripped the color off. She gave him a tired glare but then looked back to her feet. Harry reached out to her mind and quickly pulled out when he realized she was remembering the times when she had been cut off from the force. Harry sat down on her bed and rapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I guess I panicked."

"It's okay Harry I did something pretty stupid yesterday also."

"Oh?"

"Yah, I freed your mother."

"Rea that's amazing!" Harry hugged her tighter.

"Only there is a slight problem."

"What did your over confidence do this time." Harry said with a smirk as he pulled her closer.

"Um, when they asked whom I thought I was I told them."

Harry rubbed his temples. "What name did you use?"

"Darth Revan."

They two sat in silence holding each other for a long time.

"It's to bad your dead sister had to come back to life and free the prisoners of Azkaban." Harry mumbled.

"That's genius!" Rea shouted with a lot of enthusiasm. "But we need to bring it up before any one reads it in the paper."

Harry nodded and helped her up. She was still in the same clothing so had on yesterday and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. They slowly walked into the Office. They both sat down in front of his desk showing that they meant business.

"Professor there is something very important we need to tell you." Harry said. Dumbledore looked up from what he was currently reading.

"Does it have to do with the fact that Rea's Revanchist name is the same as the person who attacked Azkaban?"

They both looked at him with shock. He lifted up a copy of the daily profit. "Yes… You see-" Rea started but Harry quickly cut her off.

"She's Rea's evil sister." Albus truly was not expecting that.

"How much do the to off you look alike?"

Harry once again answered. "They are identical in all but the eyes. Darth Revan's are a sickly yellow."

Dumbledore nodded again "So…?"

"We thought she had died many years ago." Harry stated calmly. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly how long have you known each other?"

Rea thought for a moment. "Two thirds of our life."

"Then how come I have never heard off you before?" He asked getting increasingly suspicious.

_'Fuck.' _Harry cussed through the bond.

_'Yah, I know what do we do?'_

_'Uh…Uh… Yawn!'_

_'Good idea Harry,' _She yawned_. 'Hey by the way I want to tell Draco.'_

_'… Okay… anything else?'_

_'Yah, I'm going to train him and brake up with him. One thing that just occurred to me is how much older then him I am… non-physically I mean.'_

_'Kay, we can meet up here to night but until then "_get some sleep_."_ Harry finished allowed, and for the first time in a long time Rea didn't fight the suggestion one bit.

The rest of the week was rather busy. The first thing that happened is when the Slytherins announced that they were backing Harry up even though he was a champion of some religious academy that Rea happened to be the leader of.

"Uh, Draco." Rea said softly as He, Rea, and Harry were sitting in the lounge Sunday night. "We need to talk about a few things." And with that Rea proceeded to tell a slightly altered story of what happened. She decided to say that there were three religious academies. The _Jedi_ were the first they attended next the attended the academy of _True Sith_. They proceeded to say that Rea started a third academy that blew up in her face when most of her followers betrayed her for the true sith. As they had intended Albus heard the whole thing.

"That's fine he still has most of Slytherin's support." Draco said with a smile.

Rea sighed and proceeded to brake up with him while at the same time offered him a once in a lifetime deal.

"I want you to be my personal apprentice. What you have learned so far is child's play." Draco stared at her in shock but then smirked.

"So the real reason you broke up with me is because you don't want another Malak." Rea stared at him in shock. "It's okay I mean this afternoon I got a letter from my dad he wasn't very happy about our relationship." He then got on his knee. "I pledge myself to your teachings, my master." Rea quickly got out of her shock.

"Then rise my apprentice." She said as per customs. Albus stared at what just happened he was pretty sure that when those words passed something huge happened.

* * *

From that day on Draco learned from Rea. He spent even more time with her now that they weren't a couple and Rea was fine with that, people would assume that they were still together and leave her alone. That was the case until class on Thursday.

A Slytherin 7th year scoffed at Draco. "Look here kid all Slytherins are wearing these badges." He turned it on, it read

**_'Potter Sticks!'_**

"Why would I wear that?" Draco said trying to leave the room. But the boy stopped him.

"Be a man Malfoy. We know that you only support him because his best friend is your girl friend."

Draco smirked at him. "Yah to bad I'm single. I guess now I have to make decisions on my own." But little did Draco know that most of Slytherin heard this. Many boys sprinted out of the room. On the way they chucked away their badges.

"What are you doing?" The 7th year yelled at them.

He caught one younger boy by the collar and demanded an answer. He squirmed before he answered. "Rea will never go out with us if we have those!" With that the 7th year dropped him and he ran away.

'_Crap! Master I'm sorry.'_

_'… Um… Okay.'_

_'There are tons of Slytherin boys looking for you.'_

_'… Draco…'_

_'I didn't mean to tell them but they were trash talking Harry and it slipped.'_

_'Oh… I see them now... We have double potions tomorrow.'_

_'In other words you don't want to see me until then.'_

_'My mood will probably have improved by then.'_ Rea cut off the bond and Draco realized that the older boy was still talking.

"…Are you even listening?"

"…No." Draco said turning to look at him.

* * *

Potions the next day went pretty well. Rea had forgiven Draco for putting every boy in school on her. So they gave up the charade and Hermione sat with Draco so Rea and Harry could talk. They did in fact talk a bout a lot while they subtly used the force to make their potion. There was a round half an hour left when a 3rd year boy that Rea didn't know the name of ran in the room.

"Professor Snape, Rea and her champion are needed for pictures."

He looked up and smiled at Rea who groaned. "I thought that wasn't for another twenty minutes." Snape said turning his attention back onto the boy.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to tell them that they have to wear official clothing of their academy." To that Rea groaned even loader.

"Thanks," Harry said to the kid that brought them the message. They ran to a disserted hallway. "We don't have an official uniform. Did we?" Rea shook her head. "Then lets go have some fun." With that Harry turned into a phoenix and flamed away.

They arrived at the country lot where they kept all of their stuff. They walked inside and down a few flights into a chamber Rea had never seen before. He flicked on the lights and there were many rows of various clothing items. On the left there was a row of anything memorable Rea had worn. On the left was the same thing but for Harry. With out speaking they both walked down the rows to what they wore when they were padawans. Being that those clothes were the only ones that would fit. Rea decided on the dark brown robes her master had given her when she made knight hood. (Just imagine Starkiller's Jedi ceremonial Robes but darker.) Harry picked the robes he wore when they went on a mission on Tatooine. They were simple black pants with mid-calf brown boots. A simple black tunic with red seems. The sleeves cut of at the shoulder and spiked out. Harry took his White and Black crystal necklace and pulled it out in front of his tunic. He also pushed his hair behind his shoulders and out of his face. Rea also pulled her Silver crystal necklace out from under her clothing. She grabbed the supposed magical staff she got from a senile old man on one of her missions before the wars.

And with those final adjustments Harry flamed them back to Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes had passed when they finally opened the door. The other Head masters were wearing the same clothing they had on the other night. Fleur was wearing a light silk blue dress with her hair all-fancy like and a lot of makeup. When Rea saw this she mentally shivered. Victor Krum was wearing brown and black furs. Cedric was wearing gold Hogwarts robes. When they walked in everyone stared at them. Rea and Harry took a few steps in and frowned.

"There. You happy? We are wearing our 'official' clothing." Harry growled. Cedric looked at him and them himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm jealous mate. That's pretty cool." The others nodded in agreement to what he said.

That's when Rita stepped forward. "Rea be a dear and Go get Albus and Mr. Ollivander." Rea raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing as she walked out the door to go find him. What she didn't know was that she was leaving Harry to his doom.

"Okay time for the interviews. Harry your first." Rita said as she pulled him away.

"Where are we going?"

"To a more private location of course." She said as if it were obvious. She pulled him to the other end of the room and opened the closet door.

"…Um. That's a closet." Harry said carefully trying not to offend her.

"Exactly." She said happily as she pulled him inside.

Harry turned around and looked at the other victors watching him.

'HELP! ME!' he mouthed to them. They giggled as the door slammed shut behind him.

They victors all looked to one another. "So." Krum said to the other two. "Who wants to tell Rea where Rita dragged Harry off to?" He said hopefully. They looked at each other then pointed at him.

"You are the oldest." Cedric said hopefully. They all gulped.

* * *

"So tell me why did you enter in the tournament?"

"What I didn't-."

"Come on we all know that your girlfriend drew the line so you could enter." She said with an eye roll.

"What! I didn't enter! If I had Rea would skin me alive!" Harry said very annoyed she wasn't listening.

"So what have you been thinking about the first contest? Are you nervous, scared?"

"Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck "I actually haven't thought much about it."

"I see people have died are you worried you might be next?"

"No." Harry's eyes widened when he realized how sure of himself he sounded. He glanced down at the quick-quotes quill.

**_'When asked if he was worried about his safety he gave a smirk and replied that thanks to Rea he had nothing to be afraid of. She has always been there for him. ever sense he began to learn from her he has had nothing to be afraid of. He finished his declaration with screaming bring it on to the world.' _**

"What I never said that."

"Do you seek out Rea because you never knew your parents?"

"What!" Harry roared.

Just then the door was thrown open. A hand reached in and yanked Harry out. But another figure stood in the doorway. "Dumbledore." Rita looked slightly surprised. She leaned around him when she heard another voice.

"Harry when a woman says she wants to go somewhere private, you say…"

"No." Harry said bowing his head.

"Good." Rea let go of his shoulder and went to sit at the 5th seat at the judges' table. Albus soon joined them taking the last seat.

"This is Ollivander he will check your wands." Albus said gesturing to Ollivander.

Ollivander smiled at Rea when he saw her. "I didn't expect you were coming to Hogwarts solely to be a judge."

Rea smirked at him as she leaned back. "Well as you put it I'm a strange child."

Ollivander stared at her in shock he hadn't suspected that she him. When Cedric saw his expression he doubled over laughing. "I-I uh- didn't think you heard that." Ollivander stammered. Rea winked at him. "R- right so Ms. Delacour you first."

She handed him her wand, he twirled it around for a few minutes. After a round a minute he began to hum the very same tune Rea always does. Rea's head jolted up and she glanced at Harry who looked just as shocked. After he finished he handed her wand back.

"A very nice wand Ms. Delacour." Ollivander smiled as he looked back. He did a double take at Harry and Rea who were staring at him in shock. "Um, Mr. Krum your next." He took the wand and glanced up to see Rea jump over the table and yank Harry out of the room.

Rea pulled Harry out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Did you here that?" She asked very nervous.

"How could I not? That's the exact same as your song."

"Exactly, how could he have heard it? It was my father's tune all of the Jedi avoided e when I hummed it so again, how would he have heard it?"

"I don't know but this is just plan crazy. What do we do?"

"… Jump him?" Rea shrugged. Harry flamed them back to the safe house.

They ran down and got Rea's 'Darth Revan armor'. He helped her change and she grabbed a red saber staff. As soon as she was changed they got to Hogwarts as fast as possible.

The door was carefully opened and Cedric slowly poked his head out.

"Um, its your turn." Harry nodded his head in thanks before he shut the door. Rea had stayed out of his line of sight, though.

"Flame us out of here when I grab him." Rea said as she stepped out of the shadows with her mask on her belt. Harry nodded and transformed into a phoenix.

Rea called on the dark side of the force to turn her eyes gold. She through open the door. "Everyone freeze!" She yelled as she took out her wand. _"Expelliarmus!" _Ollivander crashed into the wall and a wand and two lightsabers flew into Rea's open hand. Rea picked Ollivander up and held him against the wall with the force.

"Darth Revan!" Dumbledore stood up pulled out his wand. Rea pushed her hand out with out looking at him. She force pushed him into the other judges. She then froze them.

"I said freeze." She growled looking back. She then put her attention fully on Ollivander. "_How many more jetii are here_!" She growled.

Ollivander Glared at her. "_I don't know what you're talking about."_ Rea held up his lightsabers and he palled slightly as she ignited them. One blade was the legendary Mantle of the Force. The other was the Heart of the Guardian. "_That doesn't prove anything."_

_ "What about the fact that your speaking Mando'a?" _Rea asked with a smirk

"…_I've never heard of that language._"

"_Galactic Basic now."_ Rea said as she narrowed her eyes. "_Now tell me where the other Jedi are. And were you got my father's lightsabers…. Wait a Jedi with my father's lightsabers… You're the one who killed him!"_

_ "What? NO! I made these lightsabers myself I used my fathers crystals though."_

_ "Really,"_ Rea said although she obviously didn't believe him._ "Exactly who is your father?"_

_ "Exar Kun."_ He said with a strong hint of ignorance.

'_Why would…_' Rea glanced back at the others in the room. "Liar!" She screamed in English.

She released the others from her hold as she put his lightsabers in her cloak. She through his wand at the other wall and used the force to carry him to a window. She walked slowly behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck. '_Where are you?'_

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realized what Darth Revan was thinking. "Don't do it." He said putting his arms out and slowly walked over to her. She opened the window and through one leg over the ledge. "_Tell your friend to stay back._" She growled to Ollivander in Basic.

"Albus, I had a daughter once. Find her!" He said hurriedly as he felt Revan now standing on the edge.

"What's her name?"

"R-" He never finished because the wind from falling so rapidly cut his words off.

* * *

If it wasn't clear Revan jumped out the window as a suicided attempt. She pulled Ollivander behind her. The next chapter will be up before the knew year. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, if i did star wars seven would be about Revan. I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: I had every intention to post this two weeks ago but honestly I had trouble with this chapter and then i was sick. This chapter and the next one are very short because I had a plan and at the end of the last chapter I typed what ever happened. The humming incident was completely new to me and i had trouble finding a way to make it fit. I might make a few references to the next chapters but if you are in the future and don't want to read my solution because it really doesn't matter and I may not even mention it for a very long time you can skip to Chapter Nine.**

**Wow that sounded shorter in my** head...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

They appeared moments latter inside Ollivander's home above his shop. Rea dragged him into his bedroom and shoved him into a chair.

"Answer our questions and we will tell you how to go home."

Ollivander glared at her but seemed to be thinking about it. "Why should I trust you _sith_?" He spat out the last word.

"We will also help you find your family." He stared at her suspiciously. "Look I have never broken a promise. Actually it is physically impossible for me to brake a promise."

Ollivander shrugged. "Okay it's not like I have allegiance to anyone."

Rea smiled and turned her around. "We don't either." She said over her shoulder. She then looked at Harry. "I can do this my self." '_Find out any thing you can._' She added mentally. Harry nodded and left the room.

"What do you want to know?"

"Firstly I want to know if you know of anyone else from our dimension."

"I haven't come across anyone."

"How did you get here?"

"That's a long story. How about we trade information. Why is Harry with you?"

"We grew up together. Did you come here during the Civil war?"

"The what?" Rea rubbed her temple at his confused look. Ollivander continued, "Why do you think the lightsabers belong to your father?"

"They disappeared when he and my mother were killed." She looked away. "Kreia told me that Jedi killed them." He looked at her sadly. "When and where did you train?"

"The Jedi temple two decades after my father died." At her confused glance he added. "My mother had me with his force ghost. What about you, where did you train."

"The Jedi enclave on Dantooine, four decades after Exar Kun. I trained with them until the Mandalorian war broke out. I then trained where ever I could, because the Jedi no longer accepted those who marched out to defend the Republic and I… I then trained under the true sith Emperor." She shivered at the memory and stopped. "Why did you leave?"

"The Jedi sent me here as banishment and I want to go find my daughter. Why did you train with the Jedi if they killed your family?"

"I didn't know who killed them when I joined them at age two. I only learned when I found my banished Master after the Mandalorian War. Why did the Jedi banish you?"

"My father was the spirit of the sith lord Exar Kun. I started to learn the ways of the force. Not light not dark purely the force. I settled down and married, I even had a child. when my daughter turned two they came. They killed my wife and grabbed my daughter. But I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. I killed all but ten not counting the one that fled with my child. When there was ten left they combined there remaining force energy and sent a charge at me I couldn't bock. Next thing I know I'm some old dude's wand-making apprentice. That was twenty seven years ago."

"…You have no allegiance to the Jedi or sith. You have never heard of Darth Revan, Malak, and Shadow… I suppose there is noting left for me to ask. I don't remember any other two year olds coming when I was there… What is the most memorable-?" She was cut off by a crash in another room.

"Revan!" Harry yelled as he ran up to her with a locket in his hand. She took it from him. Harry watched her open it.

On the top it read **_The Skywalker family_**

On the bottom it read **_Kain, Raya, and Rea_**

Rea looked at the picture. It was the same picture that she always carried. Rea slowly pulled the picture out of her pocket. '_They are the same.'_ Harry whispered through the bond. Rea looked up at Ollivander and froze.

Harry took that opportunity to 'introduce them'. He glanced at Rea and he saw that her eyes had gone back to normal.

Ollivander looked at Harry. "Is she okay?"

Harry smiled. "Why, Mr. Skywalker your daughter is fine she's just going through shock."

Ollivander opened and closed his mouth many times but for some reason couldn't find the right words.

* * *

**AN: didn't plan that at all this will make complications for part three so that my be harder to wright. If there were any errors i apologize. I will have chapter 8 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. If I did Revan would be an important factor in SW7.

**AN: This is how my characters solved the reveal problem. Go to bottom for important details.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What?" He finally said.

"It's really quite simple. Rea is your lost daughter. And even though your mother thought other wise you still lived. Actually Kreia was the only person that knew that you were family." Harry finished with a smirk.

Rea then fainted. Harry, who was standing next to her, caught her. He laid her down in the bed.

"… I can't believe it. After all this time Rea has returned to me." He said as he walked over next to Harry. "Please can you share with me what I have missed?"

Harry looked over at him and gulped. "You may not like what you see."

"I don't care what she did as a sith lord. I just need to know."

"That's not what I meant." Harry mumbled as he sat down.

The next couple hours Harry told Ollivander Every thing. By the end Ollivander had his head in his hands. "Never in my worst nightmares did I see that outcome." He said softly as tears trailed down his cheeks. Harry smiled nervously. He didn't have the heart to tell him about the Malak incident or the outcome of that.

Harry sighed and stood up it was nearing midnight and he never had eaten.

Harry stood up and started out the door. "Thank you." Ollivander said softly as Harry left the room. He continued to the kitchen where he began to cook a meal. He remembered the times at the beginning of the war when he shocked everyone with his amazing cooking skills. He got out some vegetables and started a light broth. He worked for half an hour and ended up with a vegetable soup, with small chunks of meat along with some bread. He put it all on a tray and used the force to carry it back to the bedroom.

When he arrived he smiled softly. Rea got the happy reunion with her father after all. They were sitting on the bed together talking. He walked a little closer to hear what they were talking about.

"You sure did give Vrook hell… Thanks, we never did get along." Ollivander said as his daughter gave him a sly smile. "So what ever happened to that Malak fellow? Did you leave him behind?"

Rea paled slightly. "He died shortly before we came here." Then she glanced at Harry. '_You didn't tell him?'_

_ 'I don't think he could take it on top of everything else.'_

_ 'True…'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I know you were attached to him." Ollivander said unaware of the mental conversation.

"Don't worry I was over him long before he died."

"Really Harry didn't mention a huge brake up."

"Well we broke up while Harry was gone…. Kind of."

"Why did you brake up with him?"

"Well, I was kind of getting mixed messages." Rea said with a smirk remembering her last month as Dark Lord.

"How so?"

"Uh…" '_Distraction please!'_

_ 'Tell him.'_

Rea glared at Harry. "Well I decided that we were through when he blew up the bridge of my ship… while I was standing in it." Ollivander's eyes widened dramatically. "But I got some cool scares out of it." Rea said trying to lighten the mood. Ollivander pulled her closer.

"What happened next?" He asked upset that he hadn't been there.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Rea said softly pushing the rising memories away.

"Who is hungry?" Harry asked passing some food around

* * *

When they finished Ollivander finally asked the question. "What's the plan?"

"… The plan is the original plan… Can you think of anything Harry?"

"Revan the plan was to go along with what ever happens. I think that still applies."

"But what are we going to do about this revelation." Ollivander asked as he hugged his daughter tighter.

"I think we can let people know." Harry said watching them.

"How are we going to fix this mess though? They saw Darth Revan jump out of the window." Rea asked.

"I think we can pull it off." Harry said smirking.

* * *

The next day Kain Skywalker tore up his clothing a little and cut his face bellow the eye. Rea had been strongly against that but when he brought up what they were doing she dropped it. He walked out side and watched Harry and Rea duel. Rea by far outmatched Harry, but he wasn't very bad himself. He used four lightsabers at once to keep her at bay. It wasn't working to well. Rea was landing far more hits on him then her. They both broke away painting.

"It's not… working." Rea panted.

Harry glanced up at her from his bent over position. "Sorry." Rea tilted her head to the side in confusion before harry used the force to rip open her scars what he didn't know is how many she had that she never told him about. The force of the attack sent her flying back. When she landed she let out an inhuman scream. Kain sprinted to her side as did Harry when they were together Harry sent them back to Hogwarts.

Harry sprinted inside while Kain tried to quiet his daughter down. It was suppertime and everyone was eating glumly. When Harry burst in the door many stood up. And were shocked by his panicked face.

"Please I need help!" He screamed. Albus, Snape and Hagrid fallowed him out of the room while the other teachers quieted the students. Professor McGonagall ran to the hospital wing.

Ollivander stood helpless watching as Rea moaned loudly in pain. She was bleeding in many places and there was already a large pool of blood around her. Ollivander wondered what kind of mess was left at the country home. But decide he didn't care. He was sad that Rea had so many injuries in the first place and was mad that Harry would be so careless.

He heard footsteps and looked to see Harry running toward him with some other teachers. Albus was immediately at his side examining the wounds.

"Darth Revan used a forbidden force move to reopen most of her scars. Then she ran away." Harry said shakily. He had never meant to put her in such critical condition.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's Hospital." Snape said as he stood by and watched her life fade. Right when he said it Albus tried to move her a little Rea let out a scream of agony.

"Why isn't she passing out?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration.

Inside students stood around quietly and waited for the instructions. They were growing restless when they herd a loud painful scream.

"That sounded like Rea." Draco mumbled but it was lost in the chaos. He reached out to the bond and felt it blocked. He carefully wiggled past it. He dropped to the ground in pain. Many people watched him collapse and gasp for breath when he recovered he got up and looked around everyone was watching him.

He glanced out side, as there was another scream. "Its Rea!" He yelled as many students and teachers took off to find out what happened.

When they got there they saw many people from St. Mungo's working over a body. They saw Ollivander and Harry watching restlessly injury's forgotten. And Hagrid, Albus, and Snape, all were looking pale. The students watched in shock as one of the doctors moved away to talk to Ollivander and Harry. That move left a whole in the circle and most students saw. Rea's withering figure, spilling blood on the ground. Many students ran away sick. Soon enough the doctors left with Rea, Harry and Ollivander. Leaving the grass blood stained. What they didn't see was the beetle watching the whole thing from Albus's shoulder.

* * *

The next day everyone walked down to breakfast although many didn't eat. Seeing this Albus gave them an extra two days off. They looked up when the owls came in. Many students were glad they got it today.

Draco and Hermione sat together thus they read the paper at the same time both with expressions of horror. On the front page it had a picture of Rea with yellow eyes rapping her arm around Ollivander and dragging him to a window. The top of the paper was titled.

**How evil is Rea Skywalker's sister Darth Revan?**

** - By ****_Rita Skeeter_**

The first page started off with what Darth Revan did during the wand testing. The next page was about Rea and Harry.

_Rea popped up out of know where, one student said. Well that's how many people know of her. She enrolled in to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry this semester and nothing will ever be the same. Some how Rea and Harry were good friends before all this. Some sources even say they are more than friends. Although Rea has a strange personality many students say the love her and are happy that Harry brought her to the school. With them being a sign of happiness and joy, who would want harm them?_

_That would be Rea's evil twin who was been setting everyone against Rea her whole life. Many people think that her target was Ollivander. But if they did they were wrong. Revan captured Ollivander in hopes to flush them out. Why Ollivander you ask? Well as it turns out Ollivander and Rea were separated when she was very young each thinking the other was dead._

_Revan knew better. So she kidnaped the wand maker and got Rea and Harry to go after her. Rea being the hero she is didn't want to hurt her sister. But Darth Revan had some tricks up her sleeve. She used this enchantment power called the force to reopen every scar in Rea's body. Now those who don't know Rea should know that she spent many Years tortured for the sake of her captors' pleasure. Some of them tried to kill her in the end even. But when all that was over Rea was harmed again when her ex-boyfriend tried to blow her up._

_Why did he brake up with her last year you ask? Why would he try to killer her you ask? Well it's simple if theirs one thing Rea and Revan share its looks. Rea wouldn't move as fast in the relationship as he wanted. So when Revan had sex with him he knew he wanted her instead. Revan being the bitch she is commanded poor Malak to kill his former girlfriend. When Harry learned of this he went crazy and slew both of them and their army. Well that is what they thought until they received news that someone named Darth Revan waltzed into Azkaban and freed the notorious Bellatrix._

_The worst part is that Rea was forced awake by her sister's evil power until early this morning. The point is how evil do you have to be to do this to your own sister?"_

Below it showed pictures of the grass out side of Hogwarts where it showed how much blood was left behind. The other picture was of Rea in St. Mungo's after she finally fell asleep. Her hair was matted down with tears and sweat. Her body was mostly covered in large bandages. A lot of the area around her was covered in dried blood. Attached to her were many life support systems. Off to the side sat Harry with out a shirt. He had a bandage around his chest and arm. Ollivander was next to him also a sleep. He had a small patch below his eye but that was it.

When everyone finished reading the great hall was in shocked silence. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione with him. Everyone watched them leave the room silently. As the doors closed the Great hall erupted into madness.

* * *

**AN: I now am offering points through pm and reviews. These points will come in play for decisions later I will often come up with new ways for you to earn points. For now the only way is to figure out how I changed ch. 6, and why. This will start as soon as this message comes out. Now on another note. My plan was to make a dark Revan but she is turning more light by the chapter so right now I have a two plans. One for a Dark Revan And one for a light Revan. So will they side with Tom or Albus. I want your opinion! This might not matter much until later on in this part but it will make a huge difference for part 3**

**Now if you didn't want to read that because it is long**

**Is Revan and Harry with Tom or Albus**

**I do not know why the paragraph style changes in the middle of the chapter.**


End file.
